


weight (quiet)

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: renjun/jaemin/jeno + with a first kiss





	weight (quiet)

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!

Jaemin's thought a lot about how he'd have his first kiss. 

 

When he was little, he thought it'd be with a girl, like everyone said. He imagined it happening at his wedding, oddly, with a faceless woman in a long white dress. When he hit his early teens, his worst years, where everything was painful and lonely and numb, he couldn't imagine it ever happening at all. 

 

But it's here now and it's happening, Jaemin is seventeen and lying on his bed and Jeno is piled on top of him and Renjun is next to them lying on his side and Jeno's just asked "can I kiss you" except no one knows who Jeno means, maybe both, because the boundaries of their best-friendship have been getting a little weird and a little intimate lately. 

 

That's of course not to say that Jaemin doesn't like it. The hand-holding, the arms that have been wrapping around his shoulders more and more, the glances that more often than not have been becoming electrified.

 

"Which one," whispers Renjun, and his breath is hot against Jaemin's throat. It gives him a little tingly feeling in his stomach. A push, almost. 

 

There's a long pause, where all Jaemin can think about is weight. 

 

The weight of Jeno's body on top of his, the way it's hard to breathe a little for more reasons than one but it's good this way, and he wonders if this is what a weighted blanket feels like to Mark because it's so comforting and calm. 

 

The weight of Renjun next to him, leaning on the side of Jaemin's body, skin warm on skin, throat touching shoulder touching chest touching arm. 

 

The weight of the world, resting on the three of them, of all the things everyone says Jaemin can't do, all the things they three boys aren't allowed to want, graduation hurtling fast and the pulse of bass from Johnny's room next door, bearing down, wearing down. 

 

The weight of Renjun's hand on top of his. 

 

The weight of Jeno's elbows, propping his face up on the soft parts of Jaemin's chest. 

 

Pressing down.

 

Comfort.

 

"I don't know," says Jeno. 

 

"Both?" asks Renjun, hopefully, like he isn't allowed to hope. Quietly. Secretly. 

 

"Yes," answers Jeno. 

 

It's quiet again. Johnny turns his music down. That makes it quieter.

 

Too quiet, except not, because Jaemin can hear Renjun and Jeno breathing. That's enough. 

 

"So who's first," Jaemin whispers into the silence. 

 

"I want to be your first kiss, Nana," says Jeno. 

 

Jaemin hears-feels a puff of air that means Renjun is pouting. 

 

Quiet again. Amber's over. Jaemin hears her and Ten shouting from somewhere else in the house. 

 

"Scared, Nana?" asks Renjun. 

 

"A bit." He laughs. Awkwardly. 

 

"Yeah," breathes Jeno. "Don't worry." 

 

There's another moment that's quiet and that takes forever, and Jaemin watches, spectator-like, as Jeno shifts, braces his hands against Jaemin's shoulders, and slowly leans down. 

 

Their lips touch and it feels like forever. 

 

This isn't how he thought his first kiss would go. With a boy, on a bed. With Lee Jeno, his best friend from day one - even ever happening at all. At seventeen. No wedding dress in sight. 

 

It's seconds on seconds on seconds and they decide as one they need to break to breathe, so Jaemin heaves a breath as Renjun takes his turn, and then Renjun's reaching over to him and they're this funny triangle of bodies, suddenly, Jaemin's hand between Renjun's collarbones and Renjun's fingers twined in Jeno's hair and Jeno's cheek against Jaemin's own. 

 

Kiss, after kiss, after kiss. 

 

He breathes out a laugh again, when something from another room bangs and startles them apart, from the heavy quiet that had been breath smack exhale suck shift sigh - 

 

It sounds like cymbals, a rude awakening. 

 

Jaemin laughs. 

 

He's been kissed after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love norenmin
> 
> this can be canon compliant or mallverse or whatever i dont care its p open


End file.
